


Stiles Stilinski's Sunshine

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never knew Derek could look like sunshine when he smiled. He never wants him to stop</p><p>Or: Five times Stiles sees Derek smile despite his attempts to hide it, and the one time Stiles understands why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/133958064022/hi-jill-i-dare-you-to-make-us-cry-by-writing-a))
> 
> Just a little blurb of feelings about Derek and his family (past and present)

Talia used to call Derek her sunshine, and despite all of Derek’s protests that he didn’t like it, he absolutely loved that he still had a special place in his mother’s heart. She used to say that Derek was most like her. She used to say that Derek could brighten her day just by smiling.

The fire changed that.

Derek wasn’t like her anymore.

Derek didn’t smile anymore.

Derek wasn’t her sunshine anymore. He wasn’t anyone’s.

~*~

The first time Stiles sees Derek smile—truly smile—it’s like a blinding ray of pure sunshine. Stiles didn’t know people could look _that_ gorgeous while smiling that wide. He couldn’t even remember what he said to make Derek smile like that—all that matter was that Derek _was smiling like that_.

Derek immediately notices that Stiles is staring at him. He immediately loosens his cheeks’ muscles. He immediately plants his lips in a firm line. He immediately stops.

Stiles startles at the action, physically moving forward to protest the development, only to topple over the edge of the coffee table. He loudly swears as he attempts to grasp his leg, losing his balance and landing in Scott’s lap on the couch.

In short, Stiles isn’t smooth when he needs to be—when he wants to be is a completely different scenario. Scott makes a disgruntled noise, in hopes that Stiles will pick himself up off of him and he won’t have to push him off.

By the time Stiles gets ahold of himself, Derek isn’t in the room anymore with the rest of the pack. Lydia arches her eyebrows at Stiles when he looks at her for assistance.

~*~

The second time Stiles sees Derek smile, it’s when Kira accidentally upsets the entire pizza box onto Scott. Kira is busy apologizing to Scott profusely as Erica makes her necessary sexual comment that she’d prefer to eat it _off_ of Scott, Isaac actually moving to try and help as Allison tries not to cackle from Scott’s facial expression of complete and total betrayal that the pizza is on the floor.

Stiles however was too busy watching Derek. He watched as the corners Derek’s lips actually slowly split into a smile, Derek’s teeth slowly being revealed. Derek’s _bunny teeth_. Stiles actually put Scott in a headlock the other month for making fun of Derek’s bunny teeth, not caring if his best friend was a werewolf and could easily swat him off—Scott knows better. Scott _knows_ Stiles wrote a poem in ode to Derek’s bunny teeth when drunk one night—he knows the high regard Stiles holds them in.

But as fast as that smile is to appear, it is even faster to fade. Like a flash of lightning, the smile is gone off of Derek’s lips, and Stiles wants to dump the soda on Scott if it means he’ll smile again.

But no, all Derek does is offer Scott a change of clothes, asking Lydia to order more pizza as he goes to fetch the clothes—like the perfect man he is.

Stiles tries not to grumble all night about it.

~*~

The third time Stiles sees Derek smile, he can’t fully focus on it, too busy trying to catch his breath. He takes solace in the way Derek is holding his body up, not letting him collapse against his chest.

Stiles gave porn stars credit where credit is due—riding Derek, bottoming from the top, is severely hard, (pun intended). He lets out a soft, giddy laugh as he presses his hands into the pillow next to Derek’s head. He smiles as he lingers over top of Derek, staring down at him as he just soaks in everything.

Derek’s relaxed—for once—his body completely pliant under Stiles. His hands are loose but supportive on Stiles’ hips, his thumbs rubbing small soothing circles into whatever skin he can reach. He let Stiles do whatever he wanted, completely willing to listen to him.

This was the part of sex Stiles _really_ loved. Correction, this was the part of sex _with Derek_ that Stiles really loved. These were the few moments that Derek was fully open, his features completely vulnerable to Stiles.

Stiles smiles as he presses a series of kisses to Derek’s lips. He assumes his giddiness overpowered his better judgment—which could list a thousand reasons why he shouldn’t spring the three words on Derek in this moment. “I love you,” he breathes for the first time. They’re barely a whisper against Derek’s lips, but in the empty loft, they are loud enough for even a human to hear, let alone a werewolf.

Derek’s hands don’t freeze; his body doesn’t go completely rigid; his face doesn’t become closed off. Instead, Derek runs his hands up Stiles’ torso, the gentleness of the action causes shivers to break out across Stiles’ skin. He presses his own kiss to Stiles’ lips, softly sucking on his bottom lip before releasing him as his hands come to cup his face.

“And I am so in love with you,” Derek’s voice is gentle—the gentlest Stiles has heard it, as if he’s afraid but excited to actually say those words out loud.

Stiles ignores the tears of joy burning his eyes as he moved back in for more kisses, getting more of a mashing of teeth, both of them smiling too much to stop.

Later that night, after they take a shower and slip back into bed, Stiles feels Derek’s arms tense around his body when he mentions that he should smile more. He turns his body, making sure to not push Derek’s arms away as he comes to face him. He presses his hands against his chest, fingertips idly playing with Derek’s chest air—something he knows calms him.

“I’m not saying I want you to turn into one of Joker’s victims and be smiling all the time,” Stiles explains, pressing a kiss on the tip of Derek’s nose, something he knows makes Derek blush from the simple nature of it. “I just like it when you smile, because then I know you’re happy,” he adds.

Stiles is almost asleep when he finds himself murmuring nearly incoherent words against Derek’s chest. “You look like sunshine,” he mumbles right before he slips into sleep. He isn’t awake to see Derek turn his head away from Stiles, an attempt to keep his tears from staining Stiles’ face.

~*~

The fourth time Stiles sees Derek smile, it’s hard for Derek _not_ to smile. It’s hard for everyone not to smile. Even the Sheriff is smiling like a loon. Stiles gives himself the credit, having finally gained enough courage to ask Derek to marry him. He can’t stop smiling as a result.

Derek’s smile is electrifying, shining brightly as he looked down at Stiles with nothing but love and joy. He actually happily _laughed_ when he leaned in to capture Stiles’ lips, murmuring words of love to him.

Stiles doesn’t tell Derek that he should smile more. He thinks he understands that, in Derek’s own way, he saves these smiles for the best of occasion. And he can live with that. He can live with working to make sure Derek smiles more and more—when he wants to, when he truly feels it.

Stiles can make Derek happy enough to see him smile.

~*~

The fifth time Stiles sees Derek smile, it’s when they say their vows.

Derek never looked happier as he leans in to kiss Stiles, placing a delicate kiss against his lips as he cradles him against his chest. He lets Stiles push into him, laughing when he hears Erica wolf whistle.

~*~

Then Stiles gets it. This time when Stiles sees Derek smile, it’s followed by tears—tears that Derek held back for longer than Stiles knew him. It happens when they hold their daughter for the first time. It’s a moment that Stiles doesn’t interrupt. He just watches as Derek cradles her in his arms, staring down at her.

Derek’s smile grows and grows with each passing moment as he takes in the baby’s features. He can’t stop himself from allowing the smile to take over. He presses a soft kiss against her forehead.

That is when his tears come. When he offers Stiles a chance to hold her. When he hears Stiles softly whispering her promises of a life she has yet to lead. When Stiles says, “You’re our little sunshine.”

That’s when Stiles finally realizes why Derek never likes smiling. When Derek finally admits that the reason he doesn’t smile as much isn’t because he only does it to please Stiles. It’s because he only smiles when he’s too happy not to—when he can’t hold it back. It’s because Stiles makes him happier that he thinks he deserves. It’s because he isn’t anyone’s sunshine.

That’s when Stiles puts it together. That’s when Stiles uses his free arm to pull Derek’s trembling body flush against his, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek as he moves their daughter to hold her between them before he finally utters,

“You’re ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
